tfefandomcom-20200215-history
Areas
Below is a list of areas in The Forest's Edge. In game you can use the "area -l" command to see the same list. Clicking on an area will provide a player helpful notes of the area. Format is Area name (Area level) Area creator(s). *Abandoned Northerly Road (1) Tsukurite *Brembledon (1) Olah Terek Alyea Hildasa Tinkayn Larken *Caverns of Voaleth (1) Kreel Eridan *Elven Lembas Farm (1) Talis *Ent'Moot (1) Talis *Hills of Pennan (1) Kiian Talis *Newbie Academy (1) Shooth Odix Medea Tinkayn *Orlumber (1) Fenlyn Rue Tinkayn Gaidal Meara Marsh *The Vaasa (1) Athyle Amon Talis *Beach at Sea of Stars (3) Athyle Cromm Merior Olah *Anthill (5) Caer Kreel Sprout *Big Beaver Dam (5) Fenlyn Elfir *Chiiron Dungeon (5) Zithuan Altimeas Elfir *Forgotten Tombs (5) Florian *The Great Icalah Tree (5) Starshine *Medienne Forest (5) Sprout Belroth Kiian Ravyl Nereus Elfir *Mist-filled Marsh (5) Olah *Pennan (5) Kiian *Ruined Mansion (5) Merior Aeradon *Voaleth Tunnel (5) Merior *Woodworms (5) Talis Amon Athyle *Rabbit Warren (6) Caer Merior *Frost Imp Cavern (7) Eridan *Kobold Caves (8) Chaser Rue *Medienne Sewers (8) Amon Talis *Troglodytes (8) Talis *Chiiron Bandits (9) Rue *Chiiron Cemetery (10) Kiian Rodric Xalazar Talis Calliope *Dal-Entil Village (10) Phobos Maegheera Elfir Zithuan *Fire Newts (10) Phule Nivel *Glory Hole Mine (10) Rue *Halfling Encampment (10) Bavoki Shooth *Naraki Desert (10) Florian *Northwood Farm (10) Elfir, Zithuan *Renegade Dwarf Warrens (10) Ender, Tinkayn *Skeleton Crew (10) Cromm *Cliff of Eagles (12) Phule *Rua Valley (12) Kiian *Destruction Team (13) Eridan *Valley of Flowers (13) Tinkayn Alyea Meara Gaidal *Bitter Pools (15) Phule *Borer Beetles (15) Odix Alyea Shooth *Desert Scarab Lair (15) Orb *Fire Ants (15) Phule Tzypha *Giant Bumble Bees (15) Kabashira *Gnomish Picnic (15) Phule *Ice Maze of the Mad Gnome (15) Phule Anu *Iguana Lair (15) Fenlyn *Lost Caravan (15) Altimeas Zithuan Elfir *Mar Jagur Trail (15) Odix Ricah Domgog Anu Brice Siobhain ... *Raven Wood (15) Phule *Stout Forest (15) Shooth Anu *Wood Imps (15) Eldina Maegheera Caterina *Xanas Spring (15) Anu *Zarander's Tower (17) Karn Merior *Ash Newts (20) Phule *Bugbear Lair (20) Rodric Kiian Florian *Eerie Caverns (20) Rue *Graveyard of Castle Lag (20) Dragos Vulcan Derna Caer Florian *The Greenhouse (20) Phule, Tinkayn *Medienne Graveyard (20) Marek Sprout Kiian *Sea Sprite Colony (20) Orb *Shadowy Forest (20) Terek Olah *Southern Cairn (20) Marek *Talonwood (20) Talis *Crabman Catacomb (23) Florian *Cave of the Howler (25) Phule Nivel Groob *Enchanted Garden (25) Merior *Hill Giants Cave (25) Serth Orb *Lost Mines of Durkang (25) Shooth *Renegade Gnome Lair (25) Tempus Kiian Merior *The Rift (25) Phule Tinkayn Wahooka *Tomb of Harand-Da (25) Phule *Quiet Elf Village (28) Phule *Abandoned Village (30) Phule Kreel *Bamboo Forest (30) Kotoktok *Darken Wood (30) Padraig Marek *The Dragon Hatchery (30) Sign Merior *Glade of Enchantment (30) Malrothe *Orc Raider Camp (30) Terek *Sjerdil's Tower (30) Olah *Wrath Wyrm Lair (30) Nivel Altimeas *Decrepit House (33) Void *Den of Ashallan (35) Siobhain *Dragonspire Mountains (35) Phule *Elephant Seal Colony (35) Kotoktok *Goblin Brigade (35) Odix Alyea *The Order of Lonil (35) Ranakan *Theatre in the Hills (35) Fenlyn *Troll Warrens (35) Khisanth *Warlock Coven Mines (35) Gramp Caer Merior Kushiel *Western Plains (35) Phule Rue *Bounty Hunters (40) Tsukurite *Cyclops Caverns (40) Phule Kreel *Lesser Efreets (40) Phule *Pixie Forest (40) Phule Kreel *Vyan Tombs (40) Orb *Ruined Abbey (42) Zithuan Elfir *Legendary Battlefield (43) Larken Ylena Meara *Barbarian Camp (45) Olah *Crypt of Medienne (45) Kiian Marek *Dragonspire Pass (45) Nereus *Hark's Finger (45) Athyle Amon Talis Merior *Mar Jagur Canyon (45) Ricah Domgog Tinkayn *Tireth's Swamp (45) Adakar *Dark Citadel (50) Phule Xami Caterina *Great Snowy Plain (50) Nivel Phule *Korrigans (50) Shooth *Olle's Tower (50) Gaidal Meara *Voaleth Palace (50) Merior *Cathedral (55) Nereus Kotoktok Olah *Dragonspire Plateau (55) Nereus *The Training Grounds (55) Adakar Ilyena Ricah Domgog *Vanguard Outpost (55) Seraphim *Desert Ogre Caves (60) Terek *Dragonspire Glacier (60) Terek *Last Outpost of the Luerna (60) Ranakan *Path of Destiny (60) Fenlyn *Tomb of the Order (60) Kotoktok *Korheim (63) Nereus *Brembledon Plantation (65) Meara, Gaidal, Tinkayn, Hildasa *Isle of Broken Promises (65) Shooth *Temple of Ri'lahl (65) Orb *Ahriman's Academy (70) Gaidal *Aqua-goblins (70) Wahooka Tinkayn *The Black Wastes (70) Terek *Fiery Desert (75) Shooth Tinkayn Junak Anu *Kryoth's Tower (75) Shooth Myxini Tinkayn Meara *Slen's Labyrinth (77) Gaidal Marsh Tinkayn Anlyn Meara Edmond Discord *Cirrus Titus (80) Olah Aeradon